What's Life Got To Do With It?
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Rick Grimes life is not what he thought it would be new friends and surprising enemies or not if he had really been looking. This is a series of one-shots of Rick's life as the world ends, not going completely with the series and may not be in order.
1. Is It Done?

I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the awesome characters. I can't seem to concentrate on a story line so I decided that I was going to do a bunch of one-shots. They won't follow the series more than likely be just short little snap shots into their lives.

It will be some random stories and AU but will still have the whole dead walking, end of the world thing going on. It will not be a series of one story and will mostly be Rick and Daryl but some with everybody.

I can't grantee the order they will be in either, just depends on my mood. May become Daryl/Rick love story I am undecided.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Rick Grimes was bored out of his ever loving mind and that wasn't even the best part of this long and boring day. No the best part is Lori is no longer talking to him and he was alone walking the perimeter of the farm.

Still within shouting distance if something happened but far enough away that I didn't have to hear the group's quiet chatter. This started last night or I should say came to a head last night and I decided I was done. The world has ended and the dead have come back to eat the living, I don't have time to play this game she wants.

Looking over I see Lori watching me but look away I can't deal with her right now. If the world hadn't ended maybe I would have tried harder to save my marriage.

If she wants to be with Shane so be it but I wasn't going to fight for something that doesn't exist anymore. Keeping Carl and the group alive and safe is my only concern right now, not her and her baby or my former best friend.

I wonder not for the first time how I managed to survive in that hospital for a month, how I didn't die.

Was there a reason, something I missed or a sign I was over looking for why I lived all that time alone in the hospital? Now I am in charge I don't even know how that happened Shane was doing it but he wasn't doing it very well. He was making enemies and didn't have the group's best interest a heart. So, I took over, made the decisions and everyone followed me because what I was saying made sense.

Maybe that when it started the hate he now has for me or it's the reason why they continued with their affair when I showed up, who knows.

All I know it's in the past now, Lori is still acting like she has any say in my life and Shane is trying to be my best friend again. Not happening. And that what I told them last night, that if they wanted to leave do it but they weren't taking Carl and if they stayed the rules applied to them too.

I hear the steps coming up behind me before I see anyone but I don't mind. I can tell by the quiet but purposeful footsteps who it is. The one person I find I can count on and that has my back this whole time, he tells me the truth and gives me his actual opinions.

Not a fake opinion he thinks I want to hear, which is what some people do. How can I make decision and do what best for everyone if no one wants to tell me the truth or what they think or feel.

"Daryl." We have stopped by the fence on the far side of the house overlooking a giant field; it really is a beautiful place.

"Rick." Easy, silence is what follows and I find I like it, not needing to fill every quiet moment with words. But I know it won't last Daryl usually keeps to himself or busy watching camp or hunting to be standing around with me.

The fact that he tracked me down tells me he has something to say and I welcome it. I don't know when it happened but this guy became my right hand man, Glenn is my go to guy and Dale is my eyes and ears. T-Dog my muscle and will do whatever I ask but Daryl has become how do I say I say it? My second?

I think everyone else has noticed it too, even Shane and Lori. The group goes to him when I am not around for help or when they need a task to do, he does it for me when I am otherwise busy. "You gonna spend all day out here?" I don't say anything, no I don't want to spend all day walking the perimeter but I don't want to go back to camp either.

"Maybe." I sigh and shake my head and start walking back to the farm house slowly with Daryl next to me when he just stares at me. "Who sent you?" Last I recall he was out looking for Sophia, I didn't notice him come back.

"Carl, kid thinks you're mad at him." Damn that was not my intention, now I have hurt my kid too.

"Look." Daryl stops my with a hand my arm about halfway back to the camp, he looks like he has something to say. This almost never happens and I welcome it, he will give me his opinion but he rarely seeks me out to talk or tell me anything.

I usually have to ask for it and I don't mind at all at least I don't have to wonder if it's the truth. "I just wanted to say I am behind you, you are an honorable man and I know they know it too. They just scared and need someone to take it out on, I heard about Shane and Lori not like they hiding it. I know Shane was you best friend and I have noticed we have been working more together… ah damn."

He takes a deep breath and look me in the eye, "What I am trying to say is I got you back, no matter what. I know everyone has left the choices to you but I am here if you need anything. Don't let them get to you and if nothing else Carl and I got you back."

Wow, I don't think I have ever heard that much from him before, he is looking around and won't meet my eye but that's okay. I understand what he is trying to tell me and I accept his help and friendship, lord knows I need it about now.

"Thanks, and that goes both ways." Locking eyes he nods and we head back to camp, to life and the trouble that comes with it.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444

Just a little something hope you liked it.


	2. Move Along

I do not own The Walking Dead or the super awesome characters. Random One-shot number 2.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

I can remember the day Carl was born and I still remember the feeling of aww I had when I finally got to hold him. I was so happy to see my son and I remember the feeling of happiness that my life was complete.

After a few years he was the most important thing in my life and everything I did was for my son. Even when things with Lori and I started to fall apart I never stopped being there for Carl. I tried to work it out with Lori and keep the fighting away from him even if she didn't seem to care if he saw it or not.

I would have done everything I could to make sure Carl grew up loved and in a happy home. When I look at him sometimes and I see Lori with Shane I can't help wonder how long I would have tried to save our marriage.

After another fight with Lori I told her I was done she can have her baby with Shane but I was taking Carl.

She didn't even fight me too hard, not as hard as Shane but I made it clear to him. If he tried to take my son the walkers were going to be the least of his worries. It's not that I don't want Carl to have his mother in his life but she wasn't going to just run off with him, leaving me not knowing if he was alive unable to protect him.

"Dad what's going on?" Carl looks at me with those big brown eyes that still look so innocent and loving. Like I could do no wrong and he still loves me like the world didn't go to hell and he hasn't seen me do some bad things to keep us safe.

I wish I could tell him it's nothing and not to worry it will all work out but I can't do that not anymore.

So I tell him the truth and hope at the end he doesn't hate me and doesn't fight me when it comes to his mom. I don't know what I would do if he wanted to be with his mom and Shane.

"Well, your mom and I have decided not to be together anymore, she has decided that Shane is who she wants to be with when she has the baby." That sounded okay right not to much for a little kid right?

I was so lost in thought I didn't see the sad look on his face, "Are you sending me away?"

"No, not at all mom and Shane are moving into her tent and I am going somewhere else." I stop trying to come up with a way to tell him he is coming with me too, maybe Hershel will let us stay in the house tonight. Or the RV is a good choice too, I'm sure Dale won't mind for one night I can't think about it tonight.

"I'm coming too, I want to stay with you dad. Mom and Shane are different and I don't like it, I missed you when you were in the hospital." I pull him into a hug, it wasn't supposed to happen like this and I can't stop myself getting a little depressed at the thought.

He shouldn't have to live like this and decide which parent he wants to be with, he shouldn't have to know what his mother was doing with Shane. It isn't right, "I was just about to say that, let's find a place to sleep."

He nods as Lori steps up behind him with his things, I step back and let them talk. I will still talk to Lori and Shane like I would for the rest of the group but the love and friendship we had is over. The end of the world changes people, how they act and treat others.

I hear Lori tell him she loves him and it wasn't his fault and that if he wanted to come with me he could she wouldn't be mad. It breaks my heart as it comes to this, that my son will never have a real home. I can barely keep the walkers from us most days and if it wasn't for Carl I don't know how hard I would be trying right now.

I see Shane over by the house looking at me and I don't feel anything toward the man at all. I hope whatever he is getting was worth it for both of them, I really do.

Carl and I are left standing next to the RV a few minutes later talking to Dale, I have watch in twenty minutes but Carl needs a place to sleep and someone to look out for him. "No problem Rick, you guys can stay in here if you need too. We will make it work and I am sorry about all this."

I nod my head and get Carl settled kissing him on the forehead; I wait for him to fall asleep. I tell him I love him and I am sorry, that I wish I could change it all.

Dale agrees to keep an eye on him until I get back, "I promise it is just for tonight then you can have your privacy back."

He just smiles at me, "Rick you are a fine man with the best intentions, you haven't lead me astray yet. You take all the time you need, you and Carl can stay here for as long as you need. With the world ending and the walkers always coming for us what is privacy these days?"

I take over watch from Glenn sending him to get some sleep, it is several hours later that my mind starts to remember something. Andrea said Shane was talking about leaving and with Lori just handing Carl's things over, I don't think they will be staying much longer.

I see Dale coming to relieve me just after dawn, "Thanks, Carl still good?"

"Yup, just woke up went to help Coral breakfast." I nod as I walk back to my son. I see Daryl sitting a little off from the group watching me, like he knows exactly what's going on. My only thought is if he does I wish he would share with me.

4444444444444444444444444444444

A little follow up to the first.


	3. Carl's Love

I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters.

6666666666666666666666

Finally making it to Atlanta had been a great triumph for me right up until I almost got killed by the walkers. I had been so set on getting here I hadn't really thought of a plan beyond that and I should have. I know what Morgan said but I guess I didn't expect it to be this bad or for there to be so many in the streets.

Thankfully, Glenn saved me from certain death and then he brought me back to my family and for one moment in time I was happy. To see them again, to have them in my arms after so long of not knowing if they were dead, if this was a fruitless trip I was making.

But I could tell something was different between us, I thought it was the fact she thought I was dead and was surprised to see me. I thought a little time and we will be happy again that the end of the world will make things better for us.

It didn't and even then in the beginning I could tell I was fighting a losing battle when it came to Lori.

Then my world turned upside down when I saw Daryl Dixon waltzing through the woods with his bow and squirrels hanging from his bag. I don't know what it was but alone in my head I will admit my heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

Granted we didn't get along at all and I had to step in a lot when he would fight with the group but I didn't mind. It was a change from the tension that was coming back with Lori and the angry looks from Shane I didn't understand.

Maybe that's when my little crush began and I started to trust him, more than I ever did with Shane. Don't get me wrong it wasn't overnight but I felt better with him around.

The first day with Lori was like old times but then all the trouble and angry words started to make a comeback. When Daryl and T-Dog decided to go back for Meryl I make the choice to go with them, since it was me who handcuffed him to the roof in the first place.

That was really when it all went south with Lori and Shane and I noticed what I was missing when I first showed up, happy to see them. I have been a cop a long time and have seen a lot of things in my lifetime, so it wasn't hard to notice the looks they gave each other and the touching.

My heart broke a little but I was determined to be there for my son and hold on to my marriage.

I should have known that was a bad idea, I kept an eye on Daryl when we went back for his brother. Keeping him in line and focused was a change from what I was used too and I found myself watching him more than I should have.

If he noticed he never said a word, I hope he didn't I have been straight my whole life, I have a wife and a son. But when I see the muscles and attitude on this redneck hunter my mind goes down a whole other path. I don't know what it was but I felt like I could know him and be his friend and wouldn't have to watch my back to do it.

He speaks his mind no matter what anyone else thinks and I am amazed by his skills as we track Meryl. I wonder where he was the first night maybe hunting that deer we found the walker eating.

After Glenn gets kidnapped and he helps me and T-Dog get him back I think I see a glimmer of respect in his eyes as we make our way back to camp without Meryl. Who when we found him wanted nothing to do with us or Daryl.

I wait by the window keeping watch as they fight in the back of the store, after twenty minutes he comes out and we leave. Glenn takes the lead and I hang back with the hunter, "Is everything all right?" I keep my voice low so Glenn and T-Dog don't hear.

Daryl gives me a sharp look and turns away from me, "I am sorry about all of this, was he okay?" I ask talking with this guy is like pulling teeth it would seem. When he stops and turns toward me getting right up in my face I stand tall and show no fear.

He is angry but if he didn't want to stay with us he wouldn't have come back, if he wanted to stay with his brother he would have sent us on our way. But he didn't and I want him to know I get it, "Don't pretend you know me cop, you don't know nothin. About me or my brother got it, mind your own and leave me out of it."

He pushes me as he walks ahead both T-Dog and Glenn hang back until he passes and then look at me. I wish I knew what to tell them but I don't instead we make our way back to find the camp under attack.

We fight and battle for what seems like forever until it is over and we can count the dead. He could have left or refused to help but he doesn't and I find myself glad, I don't talk to Lori or Shane. As we got rid of the walkers all they wanted to do was tell me it was my fault I left them three people short.

So, when I look up to meet Daryl's eyes as he helps me move a walker I find myself glad he came back. We work side by side that day cleaning up the mess and when I see him give Carl a pat on the head when he comes over to me I smile.

I watch him walk away as Carl gives me a hug telling me he was worried about me.

"Dad?" We are walking back to camp after burying the bodies of our dead friends when I feel his hand in mine. As I look down I make eye contact with Daryl for a moment before he turns and walks ahead. I get down on one knee so I am eye leave with my son, "What's up Carl?"

Out if the corner of my eye as the rest of the group leaves us behind as they walk ahead including Lori. Daryl casually leans up against a tree like he is waiting for us not that he would ever admit it.

"Are you mad at mom?" He looks so sad and uncertain, "No, I'm not mad I promise."

He still looks uncertain, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" I still have his hand in my and I give it a squeeze to let him know I am there.

"I'm glad you are friends with Daryl." What that through me in a loop, "Nobody would talk to him and I think he was lonely but now he talks to you and I think he like you more than anybody else. That's why he helped you today, he never did that before."

I see Daryl out of the corner of my eye look away and move a few steps, I don't know if he heard Carl who was whispering into my ear but I know I believe what Carl is telling me.

"Me too, buddy." Standing up we walk past Daryl back to camp to make a plan on our next move.

4444444444444444444444444444

I am on a roll today.


	4. Til The End

I do not own The Walking Dead or the amazing characters.

44444444444444444444444444444444444

5 years that's how long we have been together and it wasn't by any means easy but in the end it was worth it. To be here with him and Carl who I know he thinks of as his own son with our group of survivors that has grown over the last few years.

I feel Daryl move beside me and I wish the night would go on just a little bit longer, so we can stay here in our homemade bed together. We don't have many moments like this and when we do I like to keep him to myself.

I am still the leader of the group and Daryl has been my second long before Lori and Shane left. I remember the day they told me when Lori was about 5 months along. After two giant herds passed we were about to move on and I had just finished convincing Hershel and Maggie to come with us.

After losing the barn and Jimmy to the walkers it wasn't safe to be here, they were going to stay but they wouldn't have made it. When Beth walked in and said she wanted to come with us Hershel agreed and I could tell Maggie was glad she would still have Glenn.

Shane stops me as I head out to check on the group to make sure they have everything. "Rick, can I have a minute?" We haven't spoken a whole lot in the last couple of months, "Lori and I are leaving headed west try and find something there."

That was it I haven't seen them since and I know Carl is still missing his mom, "Stop thinking so loud." I smile and turn over to look at my boyfriend? Husband? I don't know what we are and it is starting to get to me a little.

I don't know how to bring it up after all it has been 5 years that we have been doing this, whatever this is. Him being in charge with me and sharing a life and a bed but I don't know what we are. After last night I would really like to know what to call him.

Daryl has never been big on these kinds of talks and I never pushed after all we could die any day, I didn't want to fight him on this.

He pulls me against him kissing my neck and I feel happy, in these little moments before one of us goes for guard duty or hunting. We don't have many nights where we are both in bed and I like these nights.

Over the last 5 years we didn't run into many survivors, some we did and fought with, some just moved on. I would always introduce everyone and then we would go our separate ways, I would say 'this is Daryl' or 'this is Glenn'.

I would get a little jealous when whatever lonely man or woman would flirt with him, maybe because he was just Daryl and we didn't have a relationship title. What is an easy way to say 'this is the guy I am sleeping with and that I love this guy but I don't want to pressure him cuz the world ended and he doesn't want to come out'.

The answer? There is no way to say all that but after a year we did tell the group if they hadn't already found out. With Lori and Shane gone everyone was much more mellow and even Carl was happy.

But we still didn't have a title for what we were doing and after a while I didn't care. When he said he loved me I knew I was over reacting about it, so I let it go.

Then last night happened, we meet a group of survivors two men and a woman who all look rough. We took them in and fed them, when I saw one of the men hitting on Daryl. Now I know the world ended and options are low but really the guy is taken.

Daryl just laughs at whatever he said and I go over to break it up, move them along as it were. The guy picks up on my feelings I guess when I sit next to Daryl at the camp fire we built next to a bridge we found. After all we weren't taking them back to home base we didn't know them at all.

"So, you two together or something?" The guy asks several hours later as he and Daryl stand guard together. I tried to spilt them up but they were having such fun remembering the old days it wasn't happening.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't so I went to relieve them when I heard the question. I waited to hear the answer, after all these years I picked up on Daryl's stealth techniques so they didn't notice me.

After a long moment I hear, "Or something." Now I know I am a grown man who has a son and is the leader of a group of survivors and have killed to protect them but my heart still breaks a little.

I don't wait to here anymore and go bad to the camp, in the morning we part ways and I don't speak to Daryl. I can feel his eyes on me but what am I supposed to say, that I thought I meant more to him or that I wanted more.

What is more? We make it back to home base and check on everything, I see everyone is still okay and happy. We picked up a lot of people over the years. There was Carrie and her daughter Jessie, John, Tyler, and sisters Loni and Kendall. Along with some others all have accepted this life and learned to love what they have.

I find more than once them taking over for me or bring me food when they think I am working too hard.

So I don't complain when they tell me they have the night watch covered, I just want to go to sleep. I don't say anything when I feel Daryl get in bed with me putting his arm around my waist, I had thought he would be still be checking on things.

In the morning I feel better about it all but we still have to have this talk. Looking him in the eye I prepare myself for what may happen. "Daryl what are we?"

He looks confused, "What do you mean?" I sigh and get up getting dressed with a hurry if I had to leave I want to be dresses when I go. "It's been 6 years since the world went to hell and 5 since we have been together, what are we doing? Are we boyfriends or friends with benefits?"

I can tell when he finally gets what I am asking and slowly gets out of bed, "You're wondering that now?" He asks in a low voice as he gets dressed too. "No, but after last night I need something to call us."

He pulls on his boots and goes for the door and I deflate a little thinking he is leaving for good. "I told him you were the love of my life and once I spoke to Carl even if the world is ridden with walkers to marry me. If you had stuck around long enough last night you would of heard that, I'm going to take over watch."

I take a deep breath when he leaves and laugh at myself, marriage? I never would have thought of that, does it still count if I never divorced Lori. Oh what does it matter, the world is starting over if there is a god I like to think he would accept us.

555555555555555555555555555555

Ba bum


	5. What Happened?

I do not own The Walking Dead or the super awesome characters.

Remember this is not going to be in order.

555555555555555555555555

Carl is hurt and I don't know what to do or how to make it better. I can't lose him and it is looking like I will and I can do nothing but stare at the face of my son as he tries to sleep. I know it is not as bad as it could have been but I can't stop my mind from thinking it.

We have been at this prison for a couple of months after long winter and I really thought it would be a good thing.

We cleaned out the prison and thankfully didn't lose anyone in the process, we had picked up some more survivors during the winter who were willing to play by the rules and recognized that this wasn't a democracy.

It has all been working out when we saw this giant herd of deer go by, it was an opportunity we couldn't let pass us by. Since Daryl was the hunter and I was as close to one as we could get it was decided the two of us would go and bring back what we could.

It was only a couple of days and we brought back four large deer that we put on this giant piece of wood we found to pull them back. It was tiring being out for three days on guard and worried about the group, but I will admit I liked being out with Daryl too.

We have just started to be together and I have that new romance feeling going on right now. All we have done so far is kiss but I don't mind this is all new for me too.

It was day two when we finally caught up with the herd of deer and managed to get a few. With no signs of walkers we breathe and sigh of relief, we know that won't last long and we have to move fast. We load the deer up and I pull Daryl in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" He ask me when I finally let him go and step back, "I don't know, I just wanted to kiss you I haven't done it since we left the prison."

He looks like he isn't sure if he wants to be amused or angry before pulling me in for another kiss. I don't know where this is going but I hope it goes in the direction where we are together. Daryl is like me in a lot of ways but different enough where I can depend on him.

When we finally get back with the deer I can tell something is wrong, everyone I can see is tense. I see Maggie running inside the prison and Tyler comes down with T-Dog to meet me. "What happened?"

Tyler one of the survivors we picked up during the winter takes the deer from Daryl without meeting my eyes. When I see Hershel come out of the prison I walk fast toward him my only thoughts were something happened to Carl.

I can feel Daryl right behind me but I don't pay him any mind, this is my son.

"Rick." Hershel looks tired and so does Coral I see standing next to the door.

"What happened?" My tone states this is the last time I will be asking and Hershel leads me into the prison and tells me what happened.

"Carl was helping Glenn with checking the perimeter when a snack tried to bite him." A snake if it was poisonous he will die we don't have any anti venom. "Was he bite?"

"No but it startled him and he fell off the steps he was standing on, he hit a piece of old wood with a nail and it got him in the side. Now, he is doing okay and we gave him some medicine for any infection. He will be fine but I still have him on bed rest."

I take a moment to thank whatever god is out there that my son is fine, I stop when I get to the door but still keep my voice low. "If he is fine why was everyone looking like he was dead and why is he on bed rest?"

I see Beth come out of my cell and I frown in confusion but then I remember my son is hurt and before the world ended he would always want to cuddle with me. Which really hurt Lori's feelings but I loved it.

"Rick that boy is your son and you are our leader, we know he was fine but until we told you everyone was feeling uneasy. Glenn feels very guilty about it and thinks you will be made at him and he is on bed rest because he also hit his head."

I nod and tell him I will be inside in a moment, when he is gone I feel Daryl's hand touch my back. He leans into me and tells me it will be fine but my mind won't stop thinking about how it all could have gone wrong.

I see Maggie walk by and stop for a second before moving on, I know she saw Daryl and I in a dark corner with his arm practically around my back. I can't find myself to care right now; I will tell Daryl later for right now I turn to him and lean in for a hug.

Then I go into my cell to find Carl there just like I knew he would be and I smile down at him. "Hey buddy how are you feeling?"

"Like I hurt but Hershel said I could leave once you got back. Did you get any deer?" I smile and tell him about the trip and what happened minus the kiss. He is almost asleep when Daryl sticks his head to tell me he will wake me up when my turn for watch come around.

His head has a nasty gash and I can see where the nail went in and it looks bad, the nail had torn the skin and he was going to have some trouble walking for a few days. Thankfully, it is not as bad as it could have been.

I smile and tell him thanks, even though I know he has no intention of waking me up. Man, I really wish I could kiss this man right now, like could read my thoughts he comes in and gives me a kiss.

I am surprised until I realize Carl was already asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888

Nananananana


End file.
